


Moments

by skigirl51



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Falling In Love, I Ship It, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skigirl51/pseuds/skigirl51
Summary: Thalia and Reyna, five + one moments falling in love





	Moments

Books » Percy Jackson and the Olympians » Moments  
Author: skigirl51  
Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 1 - Published: 03-06-18 - Updated: 03-06-18 id:12860355  
Hey. This is a Theyna vignette piece I wrote, hope you enjoy!

I. Picnic

Reyna sat in the grass, picking at a piece of grass idly.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, looking up to face one of her best friends, Thalia Grace. "We were picnicking and now everyone is gone."

Thalia grinned and looked up from where she had been sharpening her knife, flicking a floppy black strand of hair out of her electric blue eyes.

"Annabeth and Percy are off kissing. Jason and Piper went back to Cabin 1. Frank and Hazel are in the woods. Leo took Calypso to Festus for private time. Wanna guess where Will and Nico are?"

Reyna smirked. "Kissing?"

"Bingo!" Thalia laughed, before turning serious. "So, since everyone else is doing it, wanna snog?"

Reyna scrunched her brows and stared. "There is something wrong with you."

"I know." Thalia laughed. "So, no kissing?"

Reyna scoffed. "No kissing."

II. practice

"Duck!" Reyna screamed, falling to the ground and watching the volley of arrows that the Hunters of Artemis sent their way fly over their heads.

It was Capture the Flag, with both camps united against the Hunters.

"Ad tres tridentem consilium!" she yelled, watching as the campers split up.

"FIIIGGHT!" Percy yelled from the left, charging forward with Jason mirroring him on the right.

Reyna positioned her sword, ready to fight the oncoming Huntresses as Annabeth put her invisibility cap on and disappeared into the trees. Soon the Hunters were on them and Reyna was locked into a heated duel with Thalia.

She rolled and lashed out with her sword, only to be deflected by Thalia's daggers.

"Nice day for it, isn't it." Thalia said, pushing back at Reyna's strike.

"Yeah, this is nice." she replied, spinning around and narrowly doding Thalia's daggers.

She heard a cheer in front of her and ducked next to Thalia, sprinting towards the sound of the noise.

"GUARD!" she told Hazel and Frank, before running to the noise.

She saw Annabeth covered in paint, meaning that her cap was useless. "Get Frank!" Annabeth ordered, and Reyna ran off, before being stopped by Thalia.

"Not a chance." Thalia smirked.

Reyna was locked into another fight with her, and looked around desperately for someone.

"Gwen!" she yelled at the girl in the trees. "Tell Frank to help Annabeth."

Before she could say more Thalia flipped her onto the ground and held her daggers to Reyna's throat. "I win." Thalia whispered.

Reyna was uncomfortably aware of how close the two were, but then Thalia was distracted by a bird flying overhead.

Frank.

Without wasting a moment Reyna flipped Thalia over and held her sword to Thalia's neck, grinning in victory.

"Camp Half Blood and Jupiter win!" Chiron announced, and they burst into cheers.

This was the first time that the camps had beaten the huntresses, and they have done it by working together.

"Congratulations." Thalia told her, taking Reyna's offered hand and pulling herself up.

III. Sleepover

Thalia turned around in her sleeping bag, looking up at the stars above Camp Jupiter. They had finally found Lycaon and trapped him. Lady Artemis was now taking him to Olympus. She heard a loud barking, and another volley of barking followed.

Holy mother of Zeus, did those dogs of Reyna's ever shut up? Growling, she got up and walked to Reyna's cabin, one that she had alone since she was praetor. After a few minutes of insistent knocking Reyna answered, her long dark hair messy.

"What?" she yawned.

Thalia was undeterred by the annoyance radiating off of Reyna's coffee colored skin. "Your dogs are so freaking annoying. Can you get them to shut up?"

"Your wolves are loud too." Reyna scoffed. "They're animals."

"My wolves do not howl!" Thalia defended.

Reyna raised an eyebrow and let out a small noise. Immediately, as though triggered, her wolves started howling in synchronization, letting out a mournful cacophony in the midnight air.

"Touche." Thalia raised her eyebrow, grinning at the girl. "Good night."

On a whim, she kissed the other girl lightly on the cheek, and left before she could see Reyna's response.

IV. Game

Thalia and Reyna watched laughingly as Jason and Percy complimented each other, with compliments ranging from "You have fine abs" to "I would do that if I was gay."

Neither showed any sign of letting up and Annabeth finally sighed.

"Can we all just agree that you two are really close bros and move on?" she asked.

"Yes." they all chorused.

"Next, Thalia and Reyna." Will said, smirking and high fiving Nico surreptitiously.

The two took a seat at the table, sizing each other up with poker faces.

"You're hot Reyna." Thalia smirked, going straight for the killer.

Reyna scoffed inwardly. "That the best you can do Grace? Your eyes make me melt."

"I love you Reyna." Thalia grinned, leaning closer.

So that was how she was going to play it?

Reyna leaned forward grabbing Thalia's hand and looping an arm around her neck, bringing her mouth close to Thalia's ear.

"I love you Thalia." she purred, smirking in victory when Thalia blushed beet red. Then, she thought about what she had done and flushed herself.

"Reyna wins." Nico said, sharing a smirk with Will at both of their flushed faces.

V. Party

Reyna cheered as Percy kissed Piper chastity, before passing the bottle to Jason. They were playing spin the bottle, without any gender or relationship interference. Jason spun and kissed Nico quickly before passing the bottle to Reyna.

She spun it with a laugh that slowly died out as the bottle landed on Thalia. She gulped, acutely aware of the fact that she would have to kiss Thalia.

They leaned closer and kissed, going from chaste to something deeper. Finally, it ended. Reyna was slightly aware of cheering, but she was mostly concentrating on Thalia's face.

"Let's go somewhere." she murmured, taking Reyna's hand and pulling her out.

Reyna didn't protest.


End file.
